The Halfa And The Half-Blood
by SlowlyFallingApart
Summary: When Percy's family dies in an unfortunate accident, he may just find himself in a house filled with ghost hunters, and keeping his godly secret. When Danny heard the news his family was adopting a 17 year old teen, he new he had to find a better way to keep his ghostly secret from being discovered by this clever teen, with help from Jazz, Sam and Tucker obviously.
1. Prologue

A teen walked down the street, no older than 17.

Turning the corner, he froze. There, a few feet from his face, was his apartment. And it was on fire.

Firemen rushed to save the 2 adults trapped inside. They had reached them, but it was too late. The moment they had been delivered to the hospital, they were already dead.

One man, and one women ; Sally and Paul Blofis.  
(Yes, in this story they had been married)

The teen broke down next to their beds. For once he was grateful for the pale white sheets that covered their corpses, for he had not to look at their deadly pale faces, with no sign of life.

Sobbing on the floor, a nurse walked in, and gently tapped the young man's shoulder.

"Sir, their are some people who want to see you." The nurse said with such a kind, gentle voice.

Wiping his tears away, he nodded, and followed the young, chestnut haired nurse.

She brought him to a small family. A mother with dark ginger hair, a father with black hair with a white streak, a young lady with bright ginger hair, and a young teen. He should've felt relieved that a family had come to visit him, except for the fact that the young teen, with black hair and ice blue eyes, radiated coldness and death.

Almost like a son of Hades. He tried to ignore it, and quickly snapped back to reality when the nurse began to speak.

"Mr. Jackson, this family were great friends with your mother. They came here to ask if you were ok with being their son." She said calmly.

Percy looked at this family and slowly nodded, signaling he was ok with being adopted.

Signing the papers the nurse handed them, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton headed home, with their adopted son in the back of the RV.

Too tired to realize he was in a ghost hunting vehicle, he looked outside. leaning against the window.

Reaching the big house on the corner of the street, with the word 'Fenton' on the side, the two children, told to by their parents, led the teen up the stairs to his new room. Nodding in appreciation, the two siblings left.

Percy immediately fell into a long, nightmare filled sleep on the bed. 

A/N how was the prologue? If you want to know what his nightmare was, I don't know! Whatever you like I suppose, probably his time in Tartarus or watching his apartment burn to ashes.

He still has ADHD and Dyslexia, just in this one he was too tired to go all ADHD. Be grateful, when I do include his ADHD, let's just say you might get annoyed.

Anyways, remember, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BYE.

-your demon friend, Maddy


	2. Chapter 1: Common Morning Issues

_**Chapter 1**_

Percy woke up to the blinding sun, the fact that his mom and step-dad just died weighed down on his shoulders. After all, they were two of the few mortals that knew about him being a demigod. They were his parents.

The fact that he had been adopted, by his mother's friends made him realize, that now he desperately needed to keep his secret. Who knows what they would do, they might label him a freak and kick him out. He did not want to be homeless.

Hearing a knock on his room door, he opened it to find Danny standing in front of the door. The feeling of death still emitted from the young teen, but not wanting to make a scene, he casually stood in the doorway.

"Um, you have to go to school with Jazz and me, and um, breakfast is ready. Just beware, it might be um… alive." Danny said, clearly uneasy.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Percy replied kindly.

Danny just nodded, and went downstairs.

Percy put on a simple orange t-shirt, and jeans. (This is not a CHB t-shirt, so don't worry.)

Danny's POV-

He knew something was off. As soon as he met Percy, he sensed something off about him. He seemed to radiate the ocean, and Danny felt awkward around him.

Why do you think he was acting uneasy around him?

Anyways, he just sat at the table. His parents made a food alive… again.

Percy walked down the stairs, greeted by a growling waffle. Jazz walked over to him and whispered something in his ear, probably warning him about their ghost hunting problem.

Anyways, the Fentons pulled out a new invention.

"This one will surely work! It won't track humans anymore, so we don't have to worry about that anymore" said to no one in particular.

Percy's POV-

Percy noticed how Danny visibly tensed when his parents turned it on, but ignored it, thinking it had tracked I'm or something to permanently make him worry about the device. And that theory, in his eyes, was proved right.

The parents turned the gadget on, and a voice was heard.

"Ghost straight ahead." The device said.

The parents followed the devices orders, and ended up cornering Danny

"The ghost is right in front of you, if you do not see the ghost, you are dumb." The device said, irritated.

Realizing it was just Danny, with a frown, Jack threw it away, since he thought it was broken again.

"Hey, why don't we work on a new one." Maddie said, trying to make her husband feel better.

"Will there be fudge?" He asked, earning a nod from Maddie. He than ran to the ghost lab, yelling something about fudge.

Percy was confused. Is this what they are always like? He thought.

Almost as if she had read his mind, Jazz said, "Sorry Percy, happens everyday." She added.

"If only they knew." Jazz mumbled, barely audible. Percy still heard it, and with a confused expression, he decided to IM Annabeth later. She could probably visit, maybe figure this out. But until then, he had to go to school.

Finishing off his cereal, Percy ran out the door, greeted with the harsh morning sun. Little did he know, Danny was already heading to school, flying above the city, making sure no ghosts were in sight


	3. AN

First off, I'd like too say, thanks for the favorites and everything on this story! Anyways, I'm going to answer some questions, so this would be a great time to look CLOSELY!

First off, the only questions I got were these from Jody Black;

 ** _Q:are you going to include a scene where his friends find out about his situation, or do they already know?_**

A:They'll find out in the next chapter, I couldn't just get straight to the point and make him tell his friends, instead, im going to torture him a bit.

 ** _Q:is there going to be a plot?_**

A:Honestly? I don't know what the plot is yet, for now I'm just winging it.

 ** _Q:is Percy going to join the swim team:) ?_**

A:I'm sorry to say, I'm pretty sure there isn't a Casper High swim team, therefore I may or may not do that. I am going to find a way to make Percy swim, he has no choice

 ** _Q:was the fire an accident? Or did someone do it on purpose, so he ends up at amity park?_**

A:You shal find out soon. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

 ** _Q:how does Danny feel about having a brother?_**

A: Happy, anxious. I mean, he only has ever had a sister, so he likes the idea, but it also means another person he has to struggle to keep his secret from. So, he's feeling some mixed emotions right now.

 ** _Q:how old is Danny compared to Perce?_**

A: Percy=17; Danny=14

Thanks for the questions Jody Black; if anyone asks any questions, I will answer them!

Remember; REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BYE

(That is the right way to say it! It isn't said BUY GOLD BUY. Trust me, I know.)


End file.
